You are my everything
by Wemma1997
Summary: Will proposes to Emma. From her pov. Better then sound bad at summery. a little smut


For once in my life I felt happy. Perfectly okay with my life and how things were going. I woke up to a very attractive, handsome man and beautiful ring on my finger. That's right, a ring, he asked me to marry him. I felt like I was going to die. But let me start from the beginning.

I had just come home, late from SAT prep. I was ohh so tired and just wanted to go to bed for four weeks straight. But when I walked in the door I found a perfectly, neatly set table. Like some table god had come and arranged this just for me. It was incredible to say the least. Four candles neatly laid out across the table. But there were two plates diagonally sitting across from each other. The candles didn't cover our faces so it was not only romantic but intimate. I smiled at the thought of him putting all this work into me. I then began walking and smelled ham. Sweet honey glazed ham. It smelled delicious. Then I saw Will's face. Ah, Will's face is a sight for sore eyes. When you look into his eyes, you find peace. But you see his love, his passion for everything. One of the very reasons why I feel in love with him was because of his passion for everything he does. Doesn't matter if he is making pancakes or writing a four thousand page essay he just has some kind of crazy passion for it.

'Hi honey' he greeted sweetly

'Hi' I tried to sound sexy but it wasn't working.

Then he grabbed my hips and swung me around. Completely around and then danced with me. His chin resting on my shoulder. I turned around and we kissed. Just a very soft, very sweet kiss. It was just the perfect amount of passion, but simple enough to start the evening. You never want to start the evening out to strong.

'What's all this for' I asked

'Well…..I just thought that after a hard day of SAT prep we could have a romantic dinner, watch a movie, cuddle. Whatever you want to do, I don't care. I'm just here to cater to your every need'

I blushed. My cheeks turning the color of a tomato! I felt like an idiot blushing like that. But at the same time I knew he found it cute. 'Adorable' he would tell me time and time again, but I would never believe him!

'That's the sweetest thing any has ever said to me' I was now playing with his tie pulling his closer to me. Smelling his Ralph Lauren Polo colon.

'Got sit down dinner will be ready in 5'

I did what I was told to do. I sat down and waited as he brought everything out. Wow I was thinking. It all looked so good. But what I really wanted a big piece of Will. Sounds cheesy I know but I couldn't help myself he was all there being Will. Very, very, very sexy Will.

'Wine my love' he asked me in a optimistic tone.

'Yes. Just got ahead liquor me up'

While we were eating all I could think about was how pretty his eyes looked. I couldn't even keep track of our conversations. But neither could he we were both spacey it's like we are always on the same wave length.

'Is everything to your liking'

'Oh god yes. Everything is so good!'

'I'm glad' he said smiley. It was like he had a secret he was hiding. Like a giddy kid at Christmas day that just can't wait to open his presents. It was adorable. Another one of my favorite qualities!

'So I was thinking we could go watch that movie now?'

'Well I um I am really tired Will. I am so sorry, I just thought we could go to bed'

'Oh' he said looking down at the table

'Well If you're really that disappointed, I will go watch the movie, I didn't know it meant that much to you'

'Never mind the movie but I wanted to talk to you about something'

'yes' I said nervously hoping it was nothing bad

'Emma you're the love of my life. The peanut butter to my jelly. That was really cheesy forget I said that. But anyway, where was I, ohh yes, I dream about us about what all we could be. I think about your stomach expanding and out child. What you will look like at our wedding. How our children will look. How we will grow old together if I ever and I mean ever were to lose you again. I might have to go hide in a corner and never come out. I couldn't, no I can't live with out you. It's an inseparable bond that we have made Emma' He said approaching me. He got down on one knee and said. 'Emma Ann Pillsbury, I love you so much will you marry me' He was holding a velvet, rich blue box, the ring inside had one medium sized stud, and it was beautiful. Not to big not to small perfection!

'YES! Of course I will' I shouted as I flung myself into his arms

We kissed for a second and then smiled at each other and began to smile again. My smile was so wide so big that I thought it might fall off. We kissed again. But this time there was more passion. When my lips crashed into his I felt so loved so adored. I started to moan. The kiss felt so good so amazing. He then began to guide his hands up my shirt. He started unbuttoning my shirt with his nimble fingers. I leaned back so he could have better access at it. He then dragged me into the bedroom and threw me on the bed.

'Emma you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen.' He said while he was undoing my shirt to leave me in my under garments. I then reached up and ripped off his shirt with on swift movement. Buttons went flying every where but we really didn't seem to care to much. I then undid his jean leaving his in nothing but boxers.

He reached behind me and then undid my bra leaving my chest bare. Exposed to the world everyone could see. He started to caress the one breast causing me to moan in pleasure. Then he switched over to the other one. Leaving the nipple to hit the air and become hard. I could feel him getting harder by the second. We then began to grind into each other.

'Can I' he asked politely playing with my panty line. I nodded my head. He was so skilled so soft it's like nothing before.

Pulling down my underwear to reveal my wet fold. He traced them and as I began to wiggle and moan. He then removed his boxers revealing a very hard penis. I smiled as my eyes grew big to never see one before. He started to but kissed on my collar bone.

'I want you Will. No more wasting time. I need you' I pleaded.

He smiled and nodded and he angled towards my entrance. I pushed in as the pain started to set in slowly.

'tell me when you're comfortable. Cause you might need to adjust to my size. Just give me a sign nod or head or something.

I nodded for him to move in and out of me. Thrusting. Tears began to stream down my face. He sweetly kissed them away. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as I began to rock my hips into his. He was grunting this I couldn't understand. I then felt something over whelming something just came over me. Like this a snap of my fingers I began to moan and scream his name. It was my first orgasm. It felt good really good

'WILL! Yes oh my god yes. Keep going.' I moaned

I then came and then him as his body collapsed on mine breathing hard he rolled off of me. Kissed me check

'that was amazing' he said staring at me

'Yeah that really was' I said smiling


End file.
